Lucky Planet Keron
by JAWzSHARkGIRl
Summary: When two worlds collide what will happen? Will Keroro run experiments on Konata? Find out!
1. Part One

**Lucky Planet Keron**

**A Lucky Star, Keroro Gunso Crossover**

**Part One **

"Ah, the sweet smell of new action figures..." Konata smiled as she stepped into the store along with her slightly annoyed friend Kagami. The girl had convinced her friend to stop in the store because of the new shipment that had been due that day. She pranced through the store and immediately stopped as she spotted a box on a shelf labeled 'new shipment!' "Woah Kagamin! An original mint label RX-78-2 Gundam model! What a find!" The blue haired girl said as she examined the box. Her friend responded with a roll of her eyes and a sigh.

"Your such a nerd Konata." The short blue haired girl faced her friend as she held the box in her hands, looking at her with a smile.

"Isn't that what Kagamin loves about me?" The purple haired girl looked away as a blush crossed her face.

"Idiot..." she mumbled.

"Private Tamama! Are you ready for your big assignment?" The blue alien frog nodded to his green skinned Sergeant and saluted.

"Yes sir!" He responded obediently, desperate for his commander's approval.

"Now the store has gotten new Gundam models and I need you to get me RX-78-2." The green frog commander instructed.

"What's it for exactly?" Tamama asked curious as to how his mission could be so important.

"To complete my collection!" Replied Keroro with a dynamic pose.

"Now go Private Tamama! Fetch me my prize de arimasu*!"

"Yes Sir!" The blue invader replied as he marched into the store with his anti-barrier shield activated, making him invisible.

"Corporal Geroro! Don't think I didn't forget about you!" The frog commander said to his red skinned corporal. The frog looked at Keroro with annoyance, but still pushed himself to salute.

"What is my job Sergeant?" He asked in his deep gruff voice. His commander responded with a raspy laugh.

"Kero, kero, kero, kero..." The commander placed his hands on his corporal's back as a giant grin crossed his face. "I am giving you the most important job of all Corporal Geroro. If any of those pesky pekopons get in private Tamama's way, you shall spray them with this!" He said pulling out what had been thought to be a bottle of knock out gas, but had actually turned out to be cleaning spray. Giroro raised his finger to tell the commander his mistake but the green frog had already left. The red corporal sighed and walked into the store with the bottle of window cleaner. (*de arimasu translates roughly to 'sir yes sir')

"I won't fail you Sergeant!" Private Tamama said as he spotted his target in a blue haired pekopons hands. With a determined look on his face he rushed over and swiftly slipped the box out from under the girl's hands and ran out the door.

"What the...!" Konata watched in shock as the gundam model she had been holding slipped from her grasp and walked away. The girl and her purple haired friend watched as the box moved out of the automatic door to the shop. "I knew Gundam models were cool but I didn't think they could be that cool." She said as she chased after the box, her friend a few feet behind her. She chased the box down the streets as people stared and pointed at the odd show. "Get back here! I saw you first!" The long haired girl yelled at the box as then ran.

"In here Tamama!" The invisible green frog pulled his private into an alley way along with the gundam box. The blue frog sat on the concrete utterly breathless as his commander cuddled the box. Their anti-barriers had worn off and they were now visible. "Tamama," The private looked over at his commander. "Where's corporal Geroro?"


	2. Part Two

**Lucky Planet Keron**

**A Lucky Star, Keroro Gunso Crossover**

**Part Two**

"Konata? Do you smell that?" The purple haired girl said as she sniffed the air.

"Huh?" Konata sniffed around. "Yeha it kinda smells like that weird chemically smell you get after washing windows." Corporal Giroro, who had been furiously spraying the air with the bottle he had been handed, had had enough of his stupid job and pulled out a rocket launcher.

"Take this you lousy pekopons!" He mumbled to himself as he fired a rocket just short of the two girls feet.

The blue and purple haired girls jumped at the sudden explosion.

"Why does all this crazy stuff happen only when I'm with you?" Kagami said to her friend as she hid behind her, scared of whatever was behind them.

"Who the heck would be crazy enough to launch a X-5-2K7 rocket launcher here anyway?" The short girl said stroking her chin with her hand in thought. She knew her weapons very well considering all the RP video games she played. The corporal was shocked. '_How could a mere pekopon girl know what an X-5-2K7 rocket launcher was?_' The explosion had given the corporal enough time to run past the two girls but was immediately pulled into an alley way by a green hand.

"In here Corporal Giroro. Did you distract the pekopons?" The red alien grunted and glared at his commander, holding up the weapon he had been given to use on the two.

"This isn't sleeping spray you stupid idiot."

"Kero?" He said curious as to what the corporal was talking about. The commander examined the bottle. "Ooohh I must have grabbed the cleaner I was using for Fuyuki-Dono's windows instead."

**[Flash back]**

Keroro is walking past Fuyuki Hinata's room but walks back to notice a small spot on the window. "Kero! Fuyuki-Dono's window is quite dirty! This calls for immediate action!" Pulls out a bottle of window cleaner and a cloth. The green frog sang a happy tune of 'Kero, kero kero kerooo~' as he cleaned the window. "Ah. All done! Now Fuyuki-Dono will have sparkly clean windows!" The alien said with a happy smile. He then placed his cleaner bottle on a table next to his sleeping spray bottle which he took instead as he rushed out the door.

**[Flash back over]**

"Kero kero kero kero!" The commander laughed in his scratchy voice, thinking the whole incident was hilarious. Giroro, however, remained unamused and pulled out his rocket launcher once again. "You idiot!" He snarled as he fired a rocket at his commander. "Come on private Tamama, lets head back to the base." The blue frog nodded and followed the corporal, leaving Keroro alone in the alley way.

The two girls watched as a red and blue frog emerged from the alley way in front of them.

"Konata! Do you see those!" The girl nodded and placed her hand on her chin. "What are they!"

**[Shifts to a screen where it shows a poorly drawn version of Keroro.] **

"According to my knowledge, those things we just saw... are called Kerons. They're invaders from the planet Keron, and their Sergeant's name is..."

"KERO!"

**[Screen poofs back to normal]**

The girl was interrupted by a raspy scream that came from the alley way. The two rushed over to see a green frog who had been burnt to a crisp.

"Woah this reminds me of a Doujinshi I read once where an alien invader is left to fend for himself by his evil comrades." The blue haired girl poked the keron with a stick who twitched at the motion.

"Kero..." The green skinned frog groaned as he struggled to get up.

"Woah look Kagami! It's real!" The purple haired girl just stared in awe as she watched the green alien move.

The blue alien frog shuddered as a cold chill ran down his spine. "Corporal Geroro? Shouldn't we go back and get the Sergeant?"


End file.
